24fandomcom-20200223-history
Naveed Shabazz
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} :You may be looking for Navid. Naveed Shabazz was the husband of Simone Al-Harazi, and the first MQ-1 Predator drone pilot for the Al-Harazi family's revenge plot during Day 9. Though murdered, he was posthumously instrumental in stopping it. Day 9 Naveed was a Ph.D. candidate and was in the last stages of writing his dissertation. He was married to Simone Al-Harazi sometime prior to Day 9. He was part of her mother's mission to take revenge against James Heller for a drone strike three years prior that had killed Simone's stepfather Mahmoud Al-Harazi. Naveed's part of the mission was to pilot the hijacked drones and he had experienced doubts and nightmares about the repercussions of the attacks and the guaranteed loss of innocent life. He expressed his doubts to Simone about his ability to accomplish his tasks. He was also aware of Simone's seduction of Derrick Yates as part of their plan, and was disappointed and disturbed that she was intimate with another man. Margot Al-Harazi, Simone's mother, understood Naveed's cold behavior toward his wife as a consequence of his doubts and hesitations. She informed him that she herself had seduced other men to assist Mahmoud in the past, and that sacrifices must be made to accomplish their kinds of goals. She chided him to give his wife a proper kiss upon her return back from her mission. Shortly afterward, Simone reassured and had sex with Naveed, which was all observed by Margot from a hidden camera. Naveed told his escape plan to Simone and wanted her to come with him. Simone had concerns with her mother finding out. Later, Margot found out about the escape plan and was determined to have Naveed's cooperation with piloting the drones. Naveed refused, but gave in after Margot had one of her men chop Simone's little finger on her left hand off with a chisel and hammer. Naveed was able to regain control of six drones despite General Coburn ordering them grounded. After Margot uploaded a video to the internet demanding that Heller surrender himself to her, Naveed excused himself to talk to Simone and revealed to her he had purposely made Margot's video traceable so that she would be captured by the authorities. He told Simone he left a hard drive of evidence under their floorboards against Margot and would tell the authorities that Simone had been coerced into helping. Margot and her son Ian, however, had seen through Naveed's deception and knew he was trying to betray them. Naveed was beaten up by one of Margot's men and taken away, while Ian piloted a drone to attack the CIA strike team lead by Steve Navarro and Erik Ritter - who had tracked the IP of the video to a large but empty estate - with drone missiles. After the strike was executed successfully, Margot headed into the basement, and informed Naveed that she has no further use for him: Ian is capable of handling the drones. Despite his pleas, Margot shot him in the head as both her children looked on. Moments after his murder, Margot's men emptied Naveed's pockets and handed Margot his cell phone, where she discovered a voice mail from his sister, Farah. Believing their cause to be in jeopardy, Margot had Simone find and kill Farah. After being badly injured, Simone was interrogated by Kate Morgan. Simone revealed where Margot had been hiding out along with the fact that Naveed had hidden a disk there that had important information. Naveed's disk helped Chloe O'Brian hack the drone's camera, save President Heller and ultimately stop the Al-Harazis. Background information and notes * A caption from a Fox promo picture for Day 9: 3:00pm-4:00pm mistakenly stated that both Ian and Naveed were Margot's sons. http://www.foxflash.com/div.php/main/page?aID=1z2z2z403z1z6&page=2# Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:Day 9 antagonists Category:Al-Harazi terrorist cell Category:Deceased characters